My Best Friend is an Archangel!
by Kami-nii-Sama
Summary: can you imagine what would have happen if Kanon hadn't forget her memories of Keima but is now his Girlfriend? or what if Keima's Best friend work with the heavens on the category of leader Archangel? well now Katsuragi Keima has to face a new adventure to be boyfriend of four girls as he, his best friend and an unknown ally fight to destroy the greatest evil in history, Satan
1. Chapter 1

_**My Best Friend is an Archangel?**_

**A Katsuragi/Kanon and Elsie/OC story**

**Chapter 1: My New Girlfriend is The Top Idol?**

**Keima's P.O.V**

Hello, my name is Katsuragi Keima and this is the story of how two important things in my life happen, how my best friend and I defeated the forces of the old hell, and my wedding to my four girlfriends, now I know what you are thinking how I the "God of Conquest" or if you don't know that side of me "The Otamegane" end up marring with not one but four girls? Well… the story in a nutshell is that I make them fall in love with me, as you should know, to prevent some evil souls called runaway spirits to impregnate them and let loose those evils again, I prevent that from happening when I filled the gap on the girls heart caused by a traumatic event that occur during the girls lifetime, the spirit hides in that gap gaining strength from their host and I stop that making the host/Girl fall in love with me, making me the thing that fulls that gap in her heart.

This happen sometime ago when everything that matter to me where games, Galges to be exact, I am a god in everything relating to videogames which goals are girls, one day that I was playing on the rooftop of the school alone as always one message appeared in my PFP's screen it look like a challenge from a fan so I thought it was an invitation to play a new game for me to demonstrate why I was called a god, little did I know it was a contract with hell itself!, so they send me a companion/sister/bug, named Elucia de Rux Ima or as she prefers Elsie, If I can tell you a thing about Elsie is that she has the mentality of a 4 year old which may result cute but believe me when your head it's in the line it is the last thing you want, at first I didn't want anything to do with these business of hers but she explained to me that if I didn't wanted to cooperate I will lose my head, and I need that to play games, after that and having my first two conquests it was the day after the third one when the real troubles start.

_-Day: Wednesday, time: 9:30 am, classroom,-_

I was having the typical day since Elsie's arrival everybody asking her questions like from where she was from and that sort of things, I was playing my games not caring about the real world in peace, little did I know that the peace was going to turn into chaos "Keima-Kun!" I heard a girl scream my name as something wrap in my body 'wait a minute' I thought 'the only one that has called me like that is…!' as I realize who it was and start turning I saw the shock faces of my classmates having a tremendous shock and as I completely turned I see the last person I wanted to see, the top idol Nakagawa Kanon "Ka-Kanon.."I said shock "good morning Keima-Kun! I missed you terribly last night after the concert!" she said as she lean closer and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips, which shock all of us even more, as she separate still blushing a little everybody start asking questions as I just stared angrily at Elsie while she hold a sign of 'I don't know what's going on!' that came out of her hagoromo, eventually one of the boys in the group of shocked-to-dead people asking questions to Kanon ask the only question she respond before sitting beside me happily "why did you kissed the otamegane Kanon-chan?- he said, she just smiled happily before she joined another desk with mine and said the words that shock all of us even further "because Keima-kun is my boyfriend~!" after hearing those words all of us were frozen in place, so she just sit and cuddle in my arm like a couple in a movie theater, my face was completely red but thanks to my reflexes in galges I prepare Kanon and myself for what was to come as we both cover our ears but still we could hear everyone's cries that said "_WHAT?"_ everyone was asking questions of the fact that I the infamous otamegane was boyfriend of the famous idol, I could easily sense the killer intent from all the males and female that were calling me either Freak, Nobody, Loser, Weird or simply Loner, I usually don't pay attention to their insults but this time, it actually make me feel sad, and I guess Kanon see that as she said really angered "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT KEIMA-KUN LIKE THAT? HE HAS BEEN THE NICIEST PERSON TO ME AND THAT'S WHY HE WON MY HEART IM NOT GOING TO SIT HERE WHILE PEOPLE SAY MEAN THINGS TO THE MAN I LOVE! COME ON KEIMA-KUN WE ARE LEAVING!" with that she pull me out of the classroom with Elsie following us, everyone was yelling to try to convince Kanon to not leave or at least not leave with me, but I could only focus my mind in one thing 's-she said she love me!, what im going to do? clearly her memories aren't erased but Elsie say she did it! This is what I get for trusting that Bug Demon!... but did she really mean it? She loves me?' even thought I was trying to figure out what was going on my mind keep going back to the part where she said she love me so I had to ask her if it was true "Ka-Kanon…"I said when I realized that we were already outside the school she turned and I see she was back to her normal smiley face "yes Keima-kun?" she asked "did you really meant what you said back there on the classroom? You love me?" "Of course Keima-kun! You did so much for me, you made me feel visible again! My heart belongs to you Keima-kun and I can tell with all confidence, that one day I wish to be your wife!" after hearing that Elsie and I were shocked 'one minute she names herself my girlfriend and the other she wishes to marry me, she really is in love with me!' I thought, I could see she was blushing as she leaned closer and gives me another kiss, 'god her kisses fell so great! I love this… wait, what? A-am I falling in love with her? That's impossible! I'm the god of conquest and this single girl is conquering me! For the first time I-I-I don't know what's going on!' as she broke the kiss cause of air Kanon was blushing heavily, I was sure Elsie was as shocked as I was 'but… but this is all her fault this girl is conquering me and its Elsie's fault! I thought as Kanon and I kissed for the third time but that's when I heard the engine of a motorcycle being park near us, but it wasn't any type of motorcycle I was sure about that it was a modified Harley Davidson and there was just one person that ride one of those near the school, we broke the kiss to see the person that turn this whole thing upside down, My Best Friend Roberto Shepard, My smile grew as I run to greet my friend and Elsie and Kanon followed me, Roberto is a tall guy about 1,85 his hair is dark brown like mine wears glasses like me and basically we look alike the difference was that he had some of his hair silver painted and he used a blue color contact lens on his right eye while a red one on the left, he was wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket that had written on the back '_Fallen angel – Rebel Angel' _with a picture of an angel

"Katsuragi come on! You and your friends get in the bike!" I was confuse to what was going on first I see my best friend for the first time in 2 years and now he ask me, Kanon and Elsie to get on his bike, but that's when a creature appeared behind us that took my breath away, it look like some type of demon you see in movies but it was armed with a shotgun that was pointing at us and as I pushed Kanon and Elsie closer to the bike I fell and turned around to see the creature pointing the weapon at me I heard Kanon's cries for me "Keima-kun run!" but I was frozen in place I close my eyes for what I thought was the end but after a few second and hear a creature yelling I open my eyes to see Roberto with his right hand full of lightning bolts like that videogame character from infamous, from the fist full of lightning bolts of Roberto he whisper loud enough for all of us to hear some words that didn't make any sense but make the creatures eyes widen "Zeusu no burēdo wa kaminari"(Blade of Zeus Thunders) in a couple of second Roberto's hand thunders turn to have the form of a sword and as he simply pointed the sword towards the demon a lightning bolt from the sky fell and hit the demon making it explode, I was awestruck no word came from my mouth or anyone's mouth, so Roberto clap his hand 4 times and a second later I realized we were back on my house, on my room to be exact we were all sit on the bed and Roberto was on my gaming chair facing us with his arms crossed, Kanon was hugging me with all her might glad that I was ok, Elsie was looking at Roberto with a blush on her face I could clearly see she was getting emotions from my friend as he began to speak "so Katsuragi make the contract with new hell? That explains some things" Elsie immediately ask "um… who are you? And how do you know that?" we turned to see Roberto, it was obvious that Kanon wasn't understanding anything so Roberto start explaining to her what was going on (Author: I'm too lazy to write of how Roberto explain all of this so we will just skip that part) after he finished explaining Kanon hug me with even more strength "Arigatou Keima-kun! You save me! As I promised my heart belongs to you but remember this…" her voice turning darker and darker "**You are MINE! You better remember that! You may save more girls but you better remember that you are from this point on, MINE ONLY! DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?**" she yelled "y-yes Kanon-chan" I reply nervously "good! Now your prize for saving me!" she said back in her happily tone of voice as she push me to the bed and start kissing me "well that would be a little hard to accomplished Kanon" Roberto say making the three of us face him again with confused look on our faces even though mine was cover in Kanon's lipstick "what do you mean Roberto?" I ask "well you see Katsuragi, in this quest there will be 3 more girls that will be resistant to the spell of memory erase, those girls have been chosen by the gods to be your wives" I swear that time, my eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my face " You have been chosen by the Goddess, I have been chosen by the Gods and our last ally, that hasn't woke his potential yet, was chosen by the Yokai or monsters if you prefer, together we will become Gods, you will be the God of Conquest as you have always been, our un-awaken ally will become with his mates the God of Monsters, and lastly I will become the God of Power, our mission will be to destroy the organizations of Vintage and Fairy tale to lastly destroy the creature of the Darkness whose name has been feared since his creation, Katsuragi… Our goal is the complete destruction of the biblical creature named Satan, Lucifer, Mephistopheles, or however you called it" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I replied "but how the hell you know all of this? Who are you?" I wasn't ready for what I was about to hear, but somehow expected "Katsuragi… I am your best friend that is true… but I am also the leader of the archangels…. Katsuragi my friend… I am an Archangel

I was frozen again in place I couldn't believe what I was hearing neither Kanon or Elsie, but that was when Roberto stood up close his eyes and concentrate on a few seconds a pair of wings appeared behind his back and only two thoughts were running thru my head 'My Best Friend is an Archangel? And My New Girlfriend is The Top Idol?' after that thought run thru my head I passed out hearing Kanon scream my name

_**To Be Continued…**_

…

_**(hey everybody! Kami-Nii-Sama here! I just finished my first chapter to my new story while I work on my main one of Highschool Of The Death and I couldn't resist when this idea pop in my mind so tell me in a review what thit you think! Also please check my HOTD story thank you! ^^**_

_**Sincerely yours:**_

_**Kami-Nii-Sama**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Your Kami-Nii-Sama here! With another chapter of **_**My Best Friend Is An Archangel!? **_**Sorry that I haven't write in a while but my school keeps me busy and also I haven't got any ideas lately so sorry deeply to does that are waiting my HOTD story v.v I'll try to finish it as soon as I can but for now **_**BACK TO THE STORY…**_

_**Katsuragi's POV:**_

"Keima…" I heard someone say my name "Keima…" I couldn't recognize the voice but it sounded familiar "KEIMA WAKE UP!" my eyes shot open and I jump out of the bed

I saw Kanon with a towel, Roberto eating a monstrous cookie and Elsie holding a plate full of them "Yo" Roberto said "how you doing?"

he get up from his chair and walk to the window "w-what happen?... did I overused God Mode or something?" I asked Roberto laugh and gave another bite to the cookie "no that was the first time you woke up, this if my counting isn't wrong should be the…"he start thinking for a while looking thru the window

"47, Roberto-san" completed Elsie "thanks bubble butt" she blushed deeply and I make a confused face "bubble butt?"

he smiled and look on the window again " around your 30 time passing out she decided to took a shower I was asleep on the couch while Kanon was freaking out, I woke up and go to the bathroom and since Kanon didn't tell me because she was busy screaming I walk in on her" Elsie's blushed turned redder

"I'm sorry Elsie-san!" Kanon yelled "I-Its O-Ok Kanon-chan" she obviously was embarrassed "yeah Kanon Its alright! I actually liked what I saw" Roberto said making Elsie blushed even deeper

He gave another bite to the cookie and say "seriously Keima I cant believe you don't like bubble butt's cooking!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing "she is the best cooker I had since I was born!" se blush with a smile on her face "thanks Roberto-san I hope you like as well my other dishes" she said as Roberto smile

"you can do more?! I think I found my first wife! "he said with a smile as he get on his knee, me and Kanon became shock as he continue speaking

"Bubble butt I don't know you, but if you can make delicious dishes like this one then I want to be with you for the rest of my life!- as he said this Elsie was blushing harder and harder as her complete body was tomato red

"so just kiss me and all doubts will be clear if we are meant for each other our bodies will shine and all my memories will go into your head as well as yours to mine I'll know everything about you as you will know everything about me, so come on give it a shot?"

He said with confidence as he look at Elsie in the eyes trying to transmit his confidence to her,

And he succeeded "o-ok, I'll try my best" she said as they got closer and Kanon ask me "Keima-kun what is going on?" with surprise in her voice "I believe Robert is proposing to Elsie" I said with the same amount of surprise in my own voice

"just close your eyes… and I'll do the rest" he said as he closed his own and got closer and closer to Elsie

"o-ok" she said as she closed her eyes

-_chuuu_-

Their bodies started to shine as a ring started to form in both of their fingers, both of their eyes go completely white as they started to float in the air and Roberto's wings spread giving Elsie what look like a hug as they closed their eyes and went back to the ground and continue kissing blushing

"A-are you guys ok?" Kanon asked as they broke the kissed looking at each other

"better than ever" both of them said while locking their eyes with each other's "by the way Keima…" Roberto said smiling to Elsie

"um y-yeah?" I asked obviously confused for what was going on

"there are millions of reporters and Kanon fans out there since the 2nd time you passed out" he said still not stopping to look at Elsie

I look at the window as I got blinded with the flashes of the cameras and fall back to the ground when they throw a brick into the house

"Damnit!" I yell as I dodge the brick "Keima-kun are you alright?!" yelled Kanon as she run to my side and hug me "are you ok?" I smile "yeah im ok sweetie" I said as she blush

'Sweetie?! Oh god what's happening to me?!' I thought as I was growing desperate of all this change but tried to hide it

"what are we going to do Roberto-kun?!" yelled Elsie as she gave Roberto a side hug and he smiled "already calling me that? Well bubble butt I have a risky Idea"

We all stared at him "what do you mean Roberto-san?" Kanon asked

"If I do what I'm about to do I have a double edge sword for me and the mission " he said walking to the door and pulling out an ocarina from his pocket

"Roberto, what are you going to do?" I asked

He smiled "when I was training with the gods to gain power I started my training with Aphrodite, I saw her trying to perfect her stare of eternal love technique so I tried to help her and together we make it as best as we could but I decided to use it with her she approve it but mine is stronger than hers so I make her fall in love with me" we were shocked that he conquered the goddess of beauty

"then the other gods came so I explain it to them what happen and did the look but then Athena fell in love with me and so on and so on till that every woman in Greece was having rape attempts for me and the goddesses where trying to kill each other, but then I discover the men also were fighting " he said as we again were surprise of my friend and Elsie a little jealous

" so whats the point?" I ask

"if I make the look at its fullest I can make all the world stop hatting you so youll be able to focus on the girls that will become your wives! As well as I"

"and the bad point?" asked Kanon

"im going to probably be raped by all the girls in japan" he said with a laugh

"worth it!" I said as I look on the window and saw how they all have pictures of me as well as some games and started to burn them, Kanon, Elsie and Roberto come to window and saw what I was seeing as they all got nervous

"ok I'm going to need something else to do this but if I want all japan to chase me ill need something with a little more punch" Roberto said as he made appear an electric guitar out from thin air in a flash of thunders

"what are you going to do?" Kanon asked

"You'll see wish me luck" he said as he kissed Elsie and go outside

"there he is!" yelled a Kanon fan "No! he's other!" yelled another as the reporters all run to him asking questions

Roberto sat on the stairs of the house ignoring the questions of the reporters and the fans, the woman reporters and the girl fans where the ones that came closer to him, so he put the guitar on the ground and took the ocarina from his necklace

He started to play "My heart will go on" It didn't took long before everyone seeing him started to blush madly, Elsie more than everyone else

He then open his eyes when he finished the song I saw them turn to a little color pink but still keep their color, I could hear a whisper coming from him another spell by the sound of it

"Hyaku no kokoro no me"( eyes of the hundred hearts) all of the sudden the blush in everyone present was as big that started to shine, Elsie of course have her blush even harder than that,

Then Roberto took the guitar and tune it a little before he inhale deeply and started to sing with the music

"_I was walking down the street_

_When out the corner of my eye, _

_I saw a pretty little thing approaching me._

_She said I never seen a man, _

_Who looks so all alone, _

_Oh, could you use a little company?_

_If you could pay the right price, _

_Your evening will be nice, _

_And you can go and send me on my way, _

_I said you're such a sweet young thing, _

_The way you do this to yourself._

_She looked at me and this is what she said._

_Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked, _

_Money don't grow on trees, _

_I got bills to pay, _

_I got mouths to feed, _

_There ain't nothing in this world for free._

_Oh no I can't slow down, _

_I can't hold back_

_Though you know, I wish, I could, _

_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked, _

_Until we close our eyes for good._

_Not even 15 minutes later, _

_After walking down the street, _

_When I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight, _

_And then he swept up from behind, _

_He put a gun up to my head, _

_He made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight, _

_He said give me all you've got, _

_I want your money not your life, _

_If you try to make a move I won't think twice, _

_I told him you can have my cash, _

_But first you know I've got to ask, _

_What made you want to live this kind of life?_

_He said there ain't no rest for the wicked, _

_Money don't grow on trees, _

_I got bills to pay_

_I got mouths to feed_

_There ain't nothing in this world for free._

_Oh no I can't slow down, _

_I can't hold back_

_Though you know I wish I could_

_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked, _

_Until we close our eyes for good._

_Well now a couple hours passed, _

_And I was sitting in my house, _

_The day was winding down and coming to an end, _

_And so I turn to the TV, _

_And flipped it over to the news, _

_And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend, _

_I saw a preacher man in cuffs_

_He'd taken money from the church, _

_He'd stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills_

_But even still I can't say much_

_Because I know we're all the same, _

_Oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills._

_You know there ain't no rest for the wicked, _

_Money don't grow on trees, _

_We got bills to pay_

_We got mouths to feed_

_There ain't nothing in this world for free._

_Oh no we can't slow down, _

_We can't hold back_

_Though you know we wish we could._

_Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked, _

_Until we close our eyes for good"_

-he look and sight as he look the spell loose a little of its effect as he started another song-

"_In your mind's eye lives a memory_

_Hard to find, blinded by sorrow_

_And her cold voice sings a melody_

_Hear her sing, hell frozen rain falls down_

_She can't hear your voice._

_She can't hear you call_

_You have burned your choice_

_If you're here, can you prove you're really here?_

_There is a moment in time_

_When all the cards that you've played divide_

_You feel the temperature dive_

_And all your demons inside come crashing through_

_In your mind's eye lives a memory_

_Hard to find, blinded by sorrow_

_And a strange voice sings a melody_

_Hear it sing, hell frozen rain falls down_

_Everything is wrong_

_This is not my home, is it?_

_Do I know your face?_

_Does my mind wish to forget?_

_A toast to lonely souls_

_Who never could take control of life_

_And all the missing we love_

_I hope the darkness they find will give them light_

_In your mind's eye lives a memory_

_Hard to find, blinded by pain_

_And a cold voice sings a melody_

_Hear it sing, hell frozen rain_

_Our safe hearts feeling dangerous_

_Missing truth frozen in lies_

_Is your family just a memory?_

_Once again, hell frozen rain falls down_

_Of all these pieces of broken dreams_

_This one that scares and confuses me_

_If all these things that you say are true_

_You should be someone I always knew_

_In your mind's eye lives a memory_

_Hard to find, blinded by pain_

_And your father sings a melody_

_Hear him sing, hell frozen rain_

_Our safe hearts feeling dangerous_

_Missing truth frozen in lies_

_Are your loved ones just a memory?_

_Burning pain, hell frozen rain falls down_

_Down..._

_Life is cold here. Empty hallowed ground_

_In my head blood-colored rain falls down"_

Everyones blush sky rocket when he finished the song, the females have hearts in their eyes as the males just blushed, Roberto simply smiled

"im sorry minna but im really exhausted, could you please go home so I can sleep?" he asked in a sweet tone of voice, immediately the street was clear except for one Roberto didn't notice "ara ara Ro-ber-to!" he heard a voice coming from behind him and hug him tightly we watch on the window only to be shocked by what we saw..

Roberto was been hugged and had his cheeks kissed… by my mother

"oh… Dammit" Roberto said as he enter the house with my mother seducing him and Elsie Red of Rage "Okāsan! What are you doing?!" asked Elsie

"not now Elsie im busy with Roberto-kun" she smiled

"well now this is an unexpected turn of events" said Roberto between my mothers chest

Well guys that's it for now ^^ hope you like it, Im sorry for all the time Ive been missing Im really busy lately and don't have much time to write Ill update as soon as I can

**Sincerely yours:**

_**Kami-Nii-Sama**_


End file.
